plants_vs_zombiezfandomcom-20200214-history
Laser Base Alpha
Sneaky |Tribe = Science Environment |Abilities = Zombies here get Deadly and Strikethrough. |Rarity = Galactic - Super-Rare |Flavor Text = Zombies with LASERS. What could possibly go wrong?}} Laser Base Alpha 'is a galactic super-rare zombie environment card in ''Plants vs. Zombies Heroes, and a member of the Sneaky class. It costs 3 to play, and its ability gives the Zombie in its lane the Deadly''' and Strikethrough traits. Statistics *'Class:' Sneaky *'Tribe:' Science Environment *'Ability:' Zombies here get Deadly and Strikethrough. *'Set - Rarity:' Galactic - Super-Rare Card description Zombies with LASERS. What could possibly go wrong? Strategies With This environment can actually make any zombie very powerful as it gives that zombie Deadly and Strikethrough. This works powerfully against two tough plants in the same lane as you can destroy both of these plants instantly as well as inflict damage to the plant hero. You can use this onto a very strong zombie with decent stats and it will have no problem destroying all plants regardless of health and dealing damage to the plant hero, so as to win the battle easily. Another way to benefit this environment is using any zombie that has the "When this hurts the Plant Hero", "When this destroys a plant" or "When this does damage" abilities. Combining this environment with zombies with Frenzy like the Interstellar Bounty Hunter can be very potent, as they will destroy every plant in the lane, then do, depending on the plants destroyed, zero to two extra bonus attacks, doing a lot of damage to the plant hero. As this environment gives these two powerful traits, it is not recommended to place zombies that already have Deadly or Strikethrough, unless one of these traits are missing and needed for that zombie. Since this is a Science Card, Interdimensional Zombie's ability can be activated if this gets played. Against This can a very dangerous environment to any zombie as it can do damage to you and destroy any of your plants in that lane at the same time. If possible, try to replace this environment with one of yours as quickly as possible before the zombie there can cause chaos and end the battle in your opponent's favor. If a strong zombie is on board with Laser Base Alpha, destroy that zombie quickly as it can turn out very dangerous towards the plant hero's defenses. Do not bother putting any plants with high health and low strength to block the damage, as the zombies will just hit through, destroying the plant in the process. Instead, using glass cannons like Magnifying Grasswill dispose of the zombies much more quickly. Using Team-Up plants in this environment is a complete waste of time, as the zombie will destroy both. Plants with Armored will be able to stay alive if the zombie played there has only 1 strength. Gallery LaserBaseAlphaStat.jpg|Statistics Laserbasealphacard.jpg|Card Trivia *It is the first, and currently only, card to give a fighter more than one trait. Category:Zombie cards Category:Galactic cards Category:Super-rare cards Category:Sneaky cards Category:Environment cards Category:Zombie environments Category:Science cards Category:Science environments